Kissing
by MsDuquesneDelko
Summary: A nonverbal communication that declares a thousand things. A bridge to our past, present and future. Destiny...where “soul meets soul on lover’s lips”.


**Ok, here I go… I was reading this amazing book **_**"Kissing: everything you wanted to know about one of the sweetest pleasures"**_** by Andrea Demirjian and thought: why not??? As you already know "I'm romantic by heart!!", and I love this book and at some point it make me think about a great Calleigh & Eric fic… so here it is!! I hope you can enjoy as much as I did… and if you haven't read this book, take some time off and read… I'm sure you'll love it too.**

I don't own CSI Miami neither this book.

__________________________________________

_**Kissing ....**_

**Soul meets soul on lover's lips…**

_Face to face, he drew her near._

_Gently, his lips grazed against her softness._

_Moving closer, the sweetness of his_

_breath made her falter._

_Waiting no longer, she kissed him!_

She had kissed before… when she was younger, at 17 she had her first kiss… at that time as every girl, her first one was great, was everything she thought about it and a little more. After the first one, all the others were kisses, sometimes with the same person other times with different ones. Christian, Jake, Hagen, David, Daniel, Jake again and on and on… boyfriend or just flirts it doesn't matter. She had those moments of freedom and funny.

_A kiss can be a comma, question mark or an exclamation point._

For years she was accustomed with common kisses, sometimes she was surprised with one or two but nothing that big.

Anyway for her, kissing someone on the lips was more than physical attraction or heat of the moment, for her was… both given and received. It's spontaneous. Unique. Intuitive. Indelible. Secretive. Affectionate. Passionate. Romantic and blissful. Heavenly and holy. It can be sexual. Or pure. Innocent. Or provocative. It can't be faked. Its duality that can bring great joy. Or deep sorrow. Render you weak. Or brave. Vulnerable. Or invincible. It can awaken. Or even kill. A link between our inner psyche and outer world, a kiss is a mysterious, yet revealing, life-sustaining force. A signature of love. And reverence. A symbol of tragedy. And betrayal. Of greeting and farewell. Simple yet so complex, its power is infinite. Would spread a little love. It's also fun to do in a shower, at the movies, on a park bench, over a candlelight dinner, in bed at night when her brains function helps her locate his lips in the dark or first thing in the morning. There's really no better way to spend time with someone you love and kissing is a beautiful thing… but for the other part in question was only a kiss, trivial and without meaning. They could say "A kiss was just a kiss, right? No feelings!" … but not to her and she could tell for the first time that she found in him something different.

For Eric, a kiss wasn't just a kiss…a kiss could also be a frisky, fun, delectable burst of electricity that literally knocks you to your knees. Would gives you that rumble in your stomach unlike anything else and can be the best fun with your clothes on. Kissing doesn't have to always be lips to lips . . . there's lips to cheek, ears, neck . . .

There's no special profile. Just that certain _kiss-a-risma _when wrapped the right way that makes them totallyirresistible. Whatever it might be, you become fixated.

"_A kiss is something you cannot give without taking and cannot take without giving."_

Those lips always aroused her a lot of desire, wanting, longing but she couldn't, wouldn't let this being known. She kept it for 7 years this secrets in her heart – the desire of having Eric, on the lab, fingerprint, on the gun vault, on the back sit of the hummer, in her house or his, actually the place doesn't matter at all as long as she had him right here, right now like this.

His mere essence could provoke an extreme sacrifice for but one fleeting moment of rapture. She would literally give herself just to gently caress the lower lip of that sexy Cuban!

The deny was killing her little by little and she could swear that sometimes he could see this in her eyes. He could read her so perfectly that amazed her how deep he could see her feelings, her soul.

"_You may conquer with a sword,_

_but you are conquered by a kiss."_

And here she is with him, totally lost in him, totally his and every time she surrenders to him, to his lips was like the first one. He could reduce her into a jelly with one single touch or take her strength away, making her knees weak, putting some butterflies in her stomach or even taking her breath away with only the slight brush of his lips in her skin.

Kissing Eric was outright intoxicates her, it diminishes her capacity to think, causes midday distractions that lead to sky-high nighttime fantasies, and hampers her ability to speak clearly and succinctly. It could even reduce her to feeling like an awkward teenager whose unrequited crush on the high school hottie and leaves her banging into locker doors during hallway sightings. She smile whenever she thought about kissing him… Expectations of joy and pleasure.

His kisses raised nerves in her mouth, lips and nose to the brain in a nanosecond. That little cranial box is the ultimate operating system. Her heart beat double time. Her lungs pump pump pump. Her salivary glands mist like a garden sprinkler. And their jawbones unhinge as our snake-charmed tongues come a' twirlin' out like a swizzled cocktail stirrer. With tongues and lips slinking and sliding all over, that signal zips along the spine. Messages from the pancreas and adrenal glands tap her pelvic nerves. Everything starts puffing and expanding. Arteries and veins burst open wide. Lips swell like they've been stung by bees. With all that blood rushing and spreading through her like a wildfire, she gets all flushed. And tingle in certain places. It's like she had been tickled with a feather.

How he had learned what to do and how to do it she doesn't dare to know, the mere thought of him doing with another woman was enough to boil her in jealous and if she met that woman… _God forgive her_ but she could put a bullet on her. This intrigues her because she never was possessive and jealous kind of girl and she would never let something like that take control of her; this was new. All those feelings, sensations, thoughts and desires was new. She had closed herself for feelings trying to look strong and capable of doing her job; to prove to the world that she wasn't just a blond girl with green eyes and a hot body but an knowledge woman capable to do what only mans would do and do it better.

Now she didn't remember _The Calleigh_ before tasting Eric, she smile about the thought _yeah tasting Eric…_; she didn't know how life was before him, how kiss was before tasting those lips. She was born when he kissed her. She lives when he loved her and she would die without him. _Is this possible??_ If someone had asked her some time ago she would tell that was only in fairytale but with Eric…_Oh, yeah…_ everything was possible with him and when she say it everything was REALLY everything. He could take her from Earth to Heaven, to Paradise with only one kiss, sometimes she had to wait one or two minutes to get herself back to Earth.

She loved the feeling of his lips on her… like right now.

He was kissing her and maybe, just maybe, he might knew what he was doing to her. His hand was on her nape, his other arm was around her waist pulling their body together yet not too closed, the warm heat raising through her body; nothing more matters, their lips were talking, sharing, learning from each other, giving and taking and their souls were dancing the song that only lovers… true lovers could listen.

Suddenly he breaks the kiss slowly opening his eyes, he saw hers still closed, her lips partial open and her hands, that was in his waist, gives him a trembling squeeze. He loved her like this _**"Call…"**_ he whisper, she took a moment before open her eyes, she had to remember how to do it and looking at his eyes, she saw adoration and love _**"Eric…"**_ she tried not sound too speechless like she was but was inevitable. _**"Yeah… me too…"**_ he understood her lack of words because he was speechless too. Kissing Calleigh always had this reaction on him. Not resisting anymore, she pulled him down and took his lips on hers drowning herself in him.

Lying on their big cozy couch snuggled up lip to lip and skin to skin while the rain drizzles softly against the window, they kissed lazily to the song "Besame Mucho" ("Kiss Me a Lot"). They were utterly relaxed. The world outside muffled. Catnaps in between dreamy soft kisses and sweet whispers. An almost Zen state of was the perfect kind of kissing after a hard day at work when you're tired and need a little tender loving kissing or just feeling like spooning in the romantic intimacy of being so close to someone that they literally share their breath.

They kissed without rush, without worry, only the two of them, only Calleigh and Eric.

"_. . . then I did the simplest thing in the world. I leaned down . . . and kissed him._

_And the world cracked open."_

________________________________________

Thanks for reading and let me know what you think, left me a review… I'll appreciate.

Oh… and don't waste time… kiss the one you love!! _"It is the passion that is in a kiss that gives to it its sweetness; it is the affection in a kiss that sanctifies it."_


End file.
